


dumb of asses, makers of music

by buggabeevillious



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Group chat, Swearing, Texting, and have all grown close, girls and gays and dumbasses, lots of comfort ships and rarepairs !, maybe ??? out of character, my first official fic :’], so much dumbassery, text fic, they’re all a little older, why am I doing this, yeah❤️
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buggabeevillious/pseuds/buggabeevillious
Summary: the Bandori girls but they’re all best friends and have a big ol’ group chat :] and they are home of sexual and dumb, just as always :p
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Yamato Maya, Hanazono Tae/Shirasagi Chisato, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Hiromachi Nanami/Ushigome Rimi, Ichigaya Arisa/Futaba Tsukushi, Imai Lisa/Kirigaya Touko, Matsubara Kanon/Okusawa Misaki, Minato Yukina/Toyama Kasumi, Seta Kaoru/Yashio Rui, Udagawa Ako/Nyubara Reona, Udagawa Tomoe/Yamabuki Saaya, Wakamiya Eve/Kurata Mashiro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	1. intro !

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my impulsive group chat fic I hope u like it muah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi ! this first chapter is just to introduce the characters and their chat names ! thanks for reading ! <3

Popipa:

Kasumi - Kastarmie

Tae - hanazoned out

Rimi - Choco Bass

Saaya - Yamabuuu

Arisa - ur fave anime trope

—

Afterglow:

Ran - MiTAKE me out

Moca - the bread bank

Himari - hey hey no

Tomoe - taiko supremacy

Tsugumi - Tsugurific

—

PasuPare:

Aya - Aya-Chan !

Hina - bippity boppity boppin’

Chisato - ChiShi

Maya - ur local tech support

Eve - bushidowo

—

Roselia:

Yukina - Minato.Yu

Sayo - Sayo H.

Lisa - Lisachi~

Ako - bringer of DARKNESS !!!

Rinko - RinRin <3

—

Hello Happy World:

Kokoro - happy lucky smiles !

Kaoru - fleeting prince✨

Hagumi - home run hagu !

Kanon - kurage-kurayay~

Misaki - identity crisis central

—

Morfonica:

Mashiro - Mashhhiro

Touko - Touko-Koko~

Nanami - hatsune nanamiku

Tsukushi - TsukiNO

Rui - Rui.

—

RAS:

Rei - Rei-yer

Rokka - Lock !!

Masuki - masking

Chiyu - ChuChu

Pareo - pretty.pareo !


	2. hhhhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> identity crisis central: I think I know a my chemical romance stannie who never grew out of her middle school phase when I see one
> 
> MiTAKE me out: I hope she hated ur flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ran has gained hubris, she can now fight god

[ dumb of asses, makers of music ]

[ 8:35 AM ]

kastarmie: hhhhh

kastarmie: hhhhh

kastarmie: hhhhh

Tsugurific: ?

kastarmie: hhhhh

ur fave anime trope: ...hold on

identity crisis central: uhm

kastarmie: hhhhh

ur fave anime trope: give her a moment

kastarmie: hhhhh

ur fave anime trope: come onnnn, Kas

kastarmie: hhhhh

kastarmie: hi :D

the bread bank: eye

ur fave anime trope: she had to use one h for each of you to great everyone

hatsune nanamiku: wasn’t that like 36 h’s doe

kastarmie: one more for Yuki-chan 😚

the bread bank: ew that’s home of sexual

Minato.Yu: Thank you, kitten. :-)

the bread bank: EW THAT’S GRAMMATICALLY CORRECT

kastarmie: :D !! <3 !!

MiTAKE me out: Moca ur literally gay

the bread bank: and

ur local tech support: that’s never stopped her before

the bread bank: no it hasn’t bby 😎

taiko supremacy: aren’t we all gay tho

taiko supremacy: literally when have any of us met a man

kastarmie: uh… I met Yuki-chan’s dad :D

MiTAKE me out: okay one man

hey hey no: but Ran ur… dad

MiTAKE me out: I said one man.

identity crisis central: Ran stop I literally went to buy flowers for Kanon last week and u were all happy and shit helping out ur dad at the shop

MiTAKE me out: that wasn’t me

identity crisis central: I think I know a my chemical romance stannie who never grew out of her middle school phase when I see one

MiTAKE me out: I hope she hated ur flowers.

Tsugurific: oh! Misaki! did Kanon like them? that’s so sweet of you to buy her a bouquet! ^^

identity crisis central: hah, well it wassss our anniversary after all :p she was all cute n’ flustered when she saw them, just the same as alwayssss :-)

MiTAKE me out: oh so now u think identity theft is a joke.

identity crisis central: u wanna talk to me about identities.

kastarmie: D:

Minato.Yu: ...Both of you, calm down.

identity crisis central: geez okay mom

MiTAKE me out: oh u would not say SHIT if Kas wasn’t here >:T

MiTAKE me out: lucky for u I would die for her so. fine.

Minato.Yu: Good.

bippity boppidy boppin’: I think we’d ALL die for Kasu-chan 🥱

the bread bank: omg Victoria Hikawa I loved u on victorious

bippity boppidy boppin’: thank u queen 😚

bippity boppidy boppin’: but fr I think we’ve all been friends long enough to just instinctively feel all fuzzy n’ shit when we even look at miss sunshine

the bread bank: I mean. yeah

taiko supremacy: I’d hold her hand if she asked

MiTAKE me out: I would hold HER if she asked

Minato.Yu: ...I liked you better when you were just my closed-off rival.

the bread bank: u can say tsundere it’s okay

hatsune nanamiku: Arisa-lite 😰

ur fave anime trope: Nanami if u weren’t dating my best friend I’d drop kick u out of Japan

hatsune nanamiku: can u even pick me up, toddler

ur fave anime trope is typing...

the bread bank: N E WAY ur not wrong Yuks, she’s wayyyy less closed-in these days 🥱 which, like, yay for character development but I just know she’s going to REALLY get her ass kicked someday

MiTAKE me out: and I’ll kick ass back

bippity boppidy boppin’: love this new confidence queen 😍😍😍

MiTAKE me out: u bet ur ass u do


	3. welcome to the bread bank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the bread bank: okay google is it illegal to hide in a bakery until it’s all closed up and then come out and scurry for all the buns u can find
> 
> Yamabuuu is typing…
> 
> the bread bank: wait
> 
> the bread bank: shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goodbye Moca Aoba 👁👄👁🖐✊

[ dumb of asses, makers of music ]

[ 12:15 AM ]

the bread bank: okay google is it illegal to hide in a bakery until it’s all closed up and then come out and scurry for all the buns u can find

[ 12:30 AM ]

Yamabuuu is typing…

the bread bank: wait

the bread bank: shit

hey hey no: Moca ???????

the bread bank: this was a hypothetical question posed to google only

Yamabuuu: Moca Aoba.

the bread bank: hey hey hey… I am simply your mischievous and endearing best friend Moca-chan~ u can’t be mad at me -3-

Yamabuuu: Moca. We Just Closed Three Hours Ago.

the bread bank: yeah I know I was there

the bread bank: I mean uhhhhhhhh

Yamabuuu: How the hell did you? Sneak in?

the bread bank: I will not confirm nor deny that I did, BUT IF I WERE TO HAVE SNUCK IN, I would have simply loosened one of the easier to reach vents in the main bakery while everyone was cleaning up the kitchen and just. climbed in like the small gremlin I am

Yamabuuu: YOU WHAT?!

Tsugurific: Moca?! what?!

taiko supremacy: SHWJWKKWEOR MOCA

the bread bank: LOOK I HAD TO TRY IT ONCE

ur fave anime trope: why is my phone blowing up at midnight what the hell

ur fave anime trope: …

ur fave anime trope: Moca what the fuck

Yamabuuu: I’m about to burst into tears. What do I tell? My family?

the bread bank: u don’t

Yamabuuu: WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!

the bread bank: look I’ve got this

the bread bank: I brought money obviously I’m not a criminal

the bread bank: this is a SMALL BUSINESS

the bread bank: I only steal if it’s a corporate chain

Tsugurific: Moca…?

the bread bank: for legal reasons this is a joke

Yamabuuu: I think I’m having heart problems.

the bread bank: Saaya please ily …

the bread bank: [ breadmoney.jpg ]

the bread bank: see I’m paying in full

MiTAKE me out: Moca is that a fucking phone charger and pillow next to u

taiko supremacy: SOBBING

the bread bank: look I’m going to be here all night so

the bread bank: I’m livetweeting u fuckers

hatsune nanamiku: this is so funny I love a good livestream❤️

hey hey no: h h how many of us are lurking right now

hanazoned out: most of us

the bread bank: hi girls and gays welcome 2 Moca’s live @ Yamabuki Bakery

ur local tech support: Moca bean, what. are you doing.

the bread bank: what I have to do to live a fulfilling life

Yamabuuu: You are SO lucky I love you so much, Moca.

the bread bank: I’ll leave extra cash in the tip jar just for u 🥺

Yamabuuu: Yeah. Thanks.

the bread bank: :-)

Yamabuuu: ...Tomoe.

Yamabuuu: I’m coming over.

taiko supremacy: not that I mind babe but why

Yamabuuu: I need to scream. And I know Ako won’t wake up to it.

taiko supremacy: yeah she’s passed out in the kitchen right now after chugging a 2-liter mountain dew this works out

taiko supremacy: my window’s unlocked babe 😎

Yamabuuu: Thank you.

the bread bank: …

Yamabuuu: No points for the point card for a week, Aoba.

the bread bank: NNNNNNNOOOOOOO

the bread bank: LET ME OUT LET ME OUT

Yamabuuu: Have a nice night.

the bread bank: I HAVE MADE A GRAVE MISTAKE

the bread bank: FORGIVE ME, O GREAT BREAD GODDESS SAAYA

…

the bread bank: sssssshe’s offline

the bread bank: I’m going to die here

MiTAKE me out: I know you never think things through Moca but this like … less than not thinking

MiTAKE me out: negative thinking

the bread bank: dhmu I’m crying over these curry buns rn

ur fave anime trope: ...I’m going back to bed

the bread bank: so ur all going to leave me here huh

the bread bank: fine then

the bread bank: no livetweeting for u assholes

the bread bank: …

the bread bank: hhhhh

—

[ my main bread hookup 😎 ]

Moca: S S S S Saaya can u come open the doors

Moca: pwease

Moca: Saaya

Moca: SSSSSaaya

Moca: :’[

Moca: crying I’m so sorry

—

[ dumb of asses, makers of music ]

the bread bank: hhhggdgehhhgggggg all I have left in this cruel life are these cinnamon buns

the bread bank: this sucks

the bread bank: 😰🤲🍞

the bread bank: never leave me, bread

MiTAKE me out: Moca

MiTAKE me out: shut

the bread bank: :[


	4. Ako’s gamer hangover and the end of Moca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the bread bank: HELL ON EARTH ! I’M GOING TO BE FIRED ! HELL ON EARTH !!!!!
> 
> Sayo H.: I… don’t think I want to ask for context.
> 
> MiTAKE me out: yeah u don’t
> 
> MiTAKE me out: u really don’t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ako and Moca make bad decisions and Saaya is chaotic good
> 
> also Sayo

[ dumb of asses, makers of music ]

[ 7:20 AM ]

bringer of DARKNESS !!!: hhhhgghwhueude

bringer of DARKNESS !!!: ghhuuuuioqoq

bringer of DARKNESS !!!: whaaattgwbwhwjej

bringer of DARKNESS !!!: wha happnnnbu

bringer of DARKNESS !!!: onee-chabwhwjjsjdj sssaayaaahwjdjdjj

bringer of DARKNESS !!!: MOUBTNAIN DEWWWSH

[ 8:05 AM ]

MiTAKE me out: oh so she’s risen

taiko supremacy: yeah she’s been having a crisis on the floor for like an hour at this point

bringer of DARKNESS !!!: shwhhhhbnnnn onee-ccccccchan

bringer of DARKNESS !!!: what happend

bringer of DARKNESS !!!: Saayaaaaa ????1?233??????3?

bringer of DARKNESS !!!: hhhg pamcake

taiko supremacy: yeah she’s making breakfast for us Ako

hanazoned out: WHAT you’re getting Saaya’s special breakfast ;-; luckyyyyyy

the bread bank: I I I I I I want Saaya’s special breakfast 😰🕶🤏

MiTAKE me out: ur not getting anything until u get out of the bakery

the bread bank: hhhggggghhgh I know

the bread bank: shit sucks no one’s here yet 😢

bringer of DARKNESS !!!: uyuhhshh Saaya’s hereeeee?????,,,? when did… wedding happen ur mARRIRIEd(?)????$?

taiko supremacy: no I wish

Yamabuuu: Heyyy, Ako-ai. :-) <3

Yamabuuu: I just spent the night, that’s all! ^^

bringer of DARKNESS !!!: hhughhhyu hiiii

bringer of DARKNESS !!!: head hurty wha happened

taiko supremacy: last night you told me you could take down an entire 2 liter mountain dew in one drink

taiko supremacy: you kind of did

taiko supremacy: and then you hit the quan and passed out

bringer of DARKNESS !!!: ohb

taiko supremacy: yeah that was at midnight

taiko supremacy: and so Sayo had to get a text from me five minutes later that you probably wouldn’t be coming to practice today

bringer of DARKNESS !!!: HHHU

bringer of DARKNESS !!!: NNNO

bringer of DARKNESS !!!: SAYO’S GONNA KILL ME

Sayo H.: I’m not a criminal, Ako.

bringer of DARKNESS !!!: AAAAA

taiko supremacy: AAAAA

bippity boppidy boppin’: AAAAA

taiko supremacy: wait what

taiko supremacy: Hina

bippity boppidy boppin’: hey

bippity boppidy boppin’: I saw Sayo and felt the collective fear so it just seemed right

Sayo H.: Hina.

bippity boppidy boppin’: h

bippity boppidy boppin’: ✌️

bippity boppidy boppin’:

hey hey no: h how did she do that

hanazoned out: oh easy

hanazoned out: like this

hanazoned out: ✌️

hanazoned out:

MiTAKE me out: eye

Sayo H.: Ladies. You’re diverging from the matter at hand.

Sayo H.: Ako, while I’m more worried about your state of health concerning your… recent activities, I’d also like to express the seriousness of your actions and how that affects Roselia. You cannot make such reckless decisions— lest we end up with a drummer no longer.

the bread bank: what in the mla format

taiko supremacy: Tsugu come get your girl and turn her grammar off

Tsugurific: Hey… I think it’s eloquent! ^^,,,

the bread bank: I don’t care about no elephant elegant element irrelevant argument

the bread bank: I can’t read okay

Sayo H.: You seem to be fairing very well for a guitarist who cannot read then, seeing as you’re likely given as much sheet music to study as I myself am.

the bread bank: 👁👄👁

Tsugurific: Oh… honey,,, She was just… being sarcastic! ^^,,,

the bread bank: crying rn what is happening

Sayo H.: Oh; my apologies. Regardless, this conversation mustn’t stray from the matter of Ako’s carelessness any longer. While one missed rehearsal isn’t quite the end of the world, this should not be happening often. Clear?

Sayo H.: …

Sayo H.: Ako?

taiko supremacy: sorry she’s busy rn Saaya finished making breakfast

Yamabuuu: She’s really enjoying it! :-D

Sayo H.: I see. Well, we can discuss this matter further in a private setting with the rest of Roselia.

Sayo H.: ...I imagine it’s quite hard to break away from a meal like Saya-san’s.

taiko supremacy: wait you’ve had her breakfast

Yamabuuu: She’s stopped by with Ako every now and then for a special off the menu treat!

MiTAKE me out: I think everyone’s had her food at this point how could we have NOT

MiTAKE me out: shit SMACKS

the bread bank: hhghghghh I want her breakfast so badddd

the bread bank: when will I be RELEASED from this heavenly prison

Yamabuuu: ...fufu~

the bread bank: whuh huh whuh

Yamabuuu: Moca… :)

the bread bank: hhhhhhuh

taiko supremacy: wait oh shit

taiko supremacy: OH SHIT HAHSHSJJS

the bread bank: WHAT

the bread bank: WHAT IS GOING ON

Yamabuuu: You DO remember that we’re closed on Saturdays in September, no?

Yamabuuu: Or should I have reminded you during last night’s debacle?

the bread bank: u u u u ur what

the bread bank: hhh

the bread bank: gggggg

MiTAKE me out: SAAYA YOU REALLY DID HER LIKE THAT

the bread bank: hhggghghggggg

Yamabuuu: Think of it as just punishment. :)

taiko supremacy: PHEWEE okay babe 😰😰

the bread bank: hhghghgyfyfjcbcjh

the bread bank: HHHHHAAAAAAAAAA

the bread bank: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

the bread bank: NOOOOOOOOOO

Yamabuuu: Enjoy your day away from home, my sweet Moca. :)

the bread bank: I HATE IT HERE THIS IS HELL WHAT HAVE I DONEEEEEE

Tsugurific: You’d think she’d be happier about this… :’D

MiTAKE me out: yeah but

MiTAKE me out: she has work tonight

taiko supremacy: SHITJEJEKSJSKS

the bread bank: HELL ON EARTH ! I’M GOING TO BE FIRED ! HELL ON EARTH !!!!!

Sayo H.: I… don’t think I want to ask for context.

MiTAKE me out: yeah u don’t

MiTAKE me out: u really don’t


End file.
